Kaos
by KJ Foxx
Summary: Kaos somehow ended up in my world, but then she somehow got us into her world, and at the wrong time too. Knightmare is gone, but there is something here to replace him, and I'm not sure what either. Now they have to hurry... Warning: Somewhat Perverted
1. Day One

KAOS

DAY ONE

Kaos was walking down a street when she passed a house. That house was a special house. On the sidewalk in front of the house there was a sign that read; All Trespassers WILL Be SHOT. All Survivors WILL Be SHOT AGAIN. Kaos stared at the sign for a few minutes...before she ripped it up and inhaled it. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Nobody answered so she went through the window and saw a girl sitting in front of a glowing box.

The girl turned around and stared at Kaos then the glowing box then Kaos then the box then Kaos and she did it about 50 more times until she stood up and said, "oops.."  
Kaos watched her for a moment before she asked, "Did I do something wrong?" The girl nodded and said, "You and I just broke the fourth wall." Kaos stared at her for a second then walked over to the glowing box and looked at it. The girl stood beside her and watched. A loud crash was heard upstairs. "I'll be right back..." the girl ran up the stairs while Kaos continued to stare at the box. Extremley loud yelling,screaming,and crashing could be heard.

Kaos stopped looking at the box and ran up the steps as fast a she could...which wasn't very fast. When she reached the top she stepped into a room. In the room were two people. The girl from before was in here but she had on a short black shirt with black cargo pants and a black mini jacket. The other person was a boy. He was also wearing a black shirt but it was short sleeved and he also had on black cargo pants and some sort of weapon strapped to his back. Both of them were currently on the floor trying to talk to a boy on a screen with green hair. Kaos jumped on them both and took the communicator away from them.

She stared at it and the boy stared back. She slowly backed away from it while still holding it and ran back down the stairs. She crashed into a brick wall and looked at her hand to see that the boy was still staring at her. She threw the communicator at the wall and went back up the stairs. The girl was now sitting on the boy's lap writing something down. Kaos stayed in the doorway.

The boy glanced at her then introduced himself. "Hello Kaos, my name is James Foxx and that is Kaosica Raiden Foxx." "Ello!" She smiled and walked into the room. "Is Kaosica your sister?" James and Kaosica both looked up and stared at her wide-eyed. "Heck No!" They both said at the same time. "Sooo...you're married?" They both shook their heads. " She is my...mate...thats why we have the same last name." "On our planet Boys don't have a last name until they find someone they like and if they end up not liking eachother anymore the boy keeps the last name and the girl loses it." Kaos nodded then looked down at her feet. "I had a mate but I don't know what happened to him..." Her eyes changed from their original color to grey. Kaosica motioned for her to come and sit by her. Kaos walked over and sat on the floor next to her. "What was your mate's name?" "James..." Kaos looked at James and he sighed. "I know where he is...I think." Kaos looked up at him with blue eyes. "Really?" He nodded and gave her a card that had a picture of him on it and her mate, under their pictures were their locations, and under their locations were trackers, and under those were their status. Under James' it said Alive and under her mate's it also said Alive. Kaos jumped up and ran all over the house cheering. "Hey...Kaos." "Yes?" "Could we call your mate something else so we don't get him mixed up with MY James?" "Sure...um..you can call him Jace." Kaosica smiled then jumped up and froze. James also froze and looked around. Kaos looked around to then went back down the stairs. Kaosica was about to follow her when she heard someone scream. James ran down the stairs then back up. "Jam- I mean Jace just jumped through the other window." "Oh well..I guess he'll pay for that one and the one Kaos broke and my sign Kaos ate."

James just stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head. Just then,two blurs rushed around the room. one was red and the other was yellow. the blurs stopped for about 3 seconds glaring at eachother before they started racing around the room again."Can you guys stop please?" The blurs stopped with sad faces."Sorry" they both said at the same time. "Are you two okay?" They nodded. "Then what were you..." "You know..." Kaosica made a face and everyone stared at her like she was a freak. James was about to ask her what when an ENORMOUS Bird crashed through the ceiling and got stuck in his hair. "OH MY F****** GOD!" "GET It OOOOOOFFF" Everyone laughed at him then tried to pull the bird din't work. Kaos Tried inhaling it but ended up inhaling them both and she got a new ability. "Ummm...try it I guess..." Kaosica told her. She tried it and ended up self destructing. "That...was...AWESOME!" Jace Smiled evilly before inhaling Kaos and getting a new ability. "Umm..." He used it and ended up a big undistinguishable blob. "Gross!" He expelled Kaos and she expelled James WITHOUT the bird in his hair...it was on his shoulder now...  
"Umm..." "" "Okay!" eveyone else said happily.

The bird spat out a box and Kaos picked it up. Inside were some costumes..more costumes..and two swords. One was double sided with an orange pole. The other was just your average sword..that talked. Everyone stared at it intensely until a hole started forming. The hole eventually enveloped the sword and it disapeared leaving a black hole. James picked up the hole and stuck it to the wall. The bird cleared its throat and started to speak,"You all should be heading to Popstar now..you only have a few days to get there..." "With how underdeveloped Earth is we probably won't make it there until we've died twice." Kaosica stated. Kaos raised her hand. "Hmm..Yes Kaos?" "We could use that hole...someway" "Maybe we could throw a picture of someone from popstar into it and it could teleport us to that person...or something" Jace suggested. "Good Idea." Kaosica said while getting up to go find her Sketch Pad. She opened it up and pulled out a picture she drew of Meta Knight. "Won't he try to kill us?" James asked. "Maybe..but he'll understand once we tell him why we chose him." "Wait..Why did we choose him?" "Because..Everyone else in CappyTown is stupid and probably dont even know that there are other planets besides theirs..well except for Kirby..and maybe Fumu or Curio."

Kaos took the picture and threw it into the hole. A picture of Popstar showed up and started zooming in. It zoomed in to Dreamland, then CappyTown, then the castle. It started moving slower once it got to MK. He was standing on a balcony watching the sun set. "Wow." They all whispered quietly.

Kaos grabbed the double sided sword and jumped into the hole. Everyone else watched as she popped up behind Meta Knight. She slowly walked up next to him and sat next to him. She said something and he jumped about 50 feet into the air before turning around with Galaxia in his hand. Kaos' eyes turned orange and she backed up. "I know you don't remember me..but you will soon..I just came to tell you something" Kaos said in a high-pitched voice. "Go Ahead." "Popstar is in danger because Kirby didn't really defeat Nightmare, he just put him out..or something and my friends and I here to ensure that he does this time,but me and Kirby were also assigned,by The Mother, to help you regain your memory of your time spent with her so that you can help us defeat something she refuses to tell us the name of...annnd I'm the ONLY Eternal Betamon in exsistence..so I was supposed to be trained by you..not Kirby."

Kaos passed out since she hadnt taken a breath at all while she said this. Meta Knight put his sword away and walked over to Kaos. "If the other people who are her friends are here..please come out." Everyone in the room jumped through the hole and popped up in front of him. "Hello!" they all said happily. MK nodded and pointed at Kaos."Whats wrong with her?" "She forgot to breath.." "Oh..." Jace walked over and picked her up. " You have an empty room anywhere?" "Yes..follow me" Meta Knight led them off the balcony, down some stairs and turned onto a long hallway with doors on each side. "You can have the room on the end to the left..the one in the center of the hall is mine if you need anything." They ran down the hallway and into the door. Jace came last and threw Kaos on a bed and jumped up with her..falling asleep five seconds later. Kaosica and James slept on the sofa under the window.


	2. Day Two

DAY 2

Kaos woke up extra early and went into the bathroom just to go in. It was extremely small. It was so small, they couldn't even fit a bathtub in it. Kaos frowned at it and walked out. She looked over at the sofa and saw Kaosica asleep on top of James..who was wide awake. "Need some help?" she offered. He nodded and Kaos closed her eyes and fell over. James looked at her confused, then his eyes widened when Kaosica flew up into the air. He got up and she floated back down onto the sofa. Kaos started to stir and jumped up alert. "What happened..?" she asked confused. "You just used telekenisis." he told her. "Oh..Cool..." Kaos walked out of the door and went down the hall towards Meta Knight's room. James looked at the bathroom and frowned. It was tiny. He decided to go find the kitchen and eat something before his mate woke up.

As Kaos walked down the hallway she heard someone yelling for help in the room across from hers. She ignored the screams and continued down the hallway. The door to Meta Knight's room burst open and a green armor wearing knight ran out with his hands in the air. A shorter knight was walking out after him laughing. Kaos walked into the door and saw Meta Knight sitting on the window sill. His eyes were green. Kaos jumped up in front of him and waited until he noticed her. He jumped up and fell off of the window sill. Kaos laughed.

"I am so good at that!"  
"Do you enjoy sneaking up on people?" Meta Knight asked her.  
"Yeah..I used to do it to you all the time..still don't remember?"  
"No..not really." He said slowly. "Should I remember you?"  
"Yes you should..because I was supposed to be trained by you annd I was your mate,but since you don't remember me I got paired up with Jace just to help him out since this is ...his first year away from The Mother..but don't worry...I'll get back to you in a couple weeks since its December." Kaos said.

Meta Knight got up off of the floor and looked around the room. "They ran away." he nodded and sat on the couch in front of the television someone had left on. He wished they didn't have to watch Dedede be retarded whenever they turned on a TV. Kaos disappeared and reappeared with a photo album in her hands. She walked up to MK and handed him the book.  
"What is this?"  
"Our photo album..from when we were with The Mother."

He flipped it open and saw a picture of him and Kaos sparring together. His eyes turned green and he turned the page. There was a picture of Him standing next to a pouting yellow puffball with blond hair and orange highlights. A pink puffball was sitting on top of his head smiling. "Is that Kirby?" Kaos nodded and he turned the page. There was a picture of him asleep on a blue warpstar. He seemed to be in a classroom. "You fell asleep while we were learning to fly our warpstars..it was funny to us so we all took your picture." Kaos turned the page and pointed at an egg that he was holding. "Thats me." she told him. She then pointed to a star that seemed to be orbiting his head. "Thats Kirby." she pointed to the last thing in the picture, which was a large box with a lock on it. "We are still searching for that because it was lost in the war." Kaos said sadly.  
"What is it?"  
"I can't tell you until we find it"

He nodded and turned to the next page. There was a picture of him lying on the ground with Kaos standing on top of him smiling. His eyes turned pink. "That was the first time I ever beat you."  
Kaos turned the page. It was filled with cards. Kaos pulled out a blue card and flipped it over. There was a picture of her with a bunch of different bars next to it. All of them were full. Under her picture was the yellow puffball. There was a large question mark in place of the bars. The same was for the last one..which was a picture of Kirby.

"Who is the yellow puffball and why are there question marks next to him and Kirby?" Meta Knight asked.  
"Thats Courtai..he was another friend of yours,but he got kidnapped..." Kaos said with grey eyes.  
"How?"  
"Nightmare.."  
"What about the question marks?"  
"You haven't scanned them yet..and you need to redo mine..its old."  
"Scan?"  
"I'll show you."

Kaos pulled out a white box lined with silver and a grey one lined with blue. She gave him the grey one and opened the white one to reveal a silver warpstar. He opened his and pulled out a blue warpstar. His eyes turned blue and Kaos' warpstar started to glow brightly. A couple seconds later it released a small star and it was absorbed by Meta Knight's star.

Meta Knight picked up the card and Kaos' picture was updated but all her bars stayed the same. Kirby's picture had also updated, but his bars weren't full. "What are the bars for..?" "Don't worry..you'll find out later" Kaos told him.

Kaos went back to their room to find Kaosica playing a game and the bathroom door open. She saw someone painted a sad face on the mirror and left something on the floor. She frowned and walked out.

"Where is James?"  
"Under the bed." Kaosica told her while still playing the game.  
"..Doing what?"  
"Being a pervert."

Kaos crawled under the bed and saw James..watching her. He closed his eyes and Kaos came out and ran down the hallway. She saw Kirby in the kitchen when she ran by and went back to get him. Kirby started yelling at her to put him down. She ignored him and continued running until she got to Meta Knight's room. She knocked once then walked in.

MK was sitting in the window again. His knaves were both watching the television. Kaos put her paw up to her mouth signaling for Kirby to be quiet. She tip-toed over to the window and tapped on MK, who responded by jumping up into the air and falling on the floor. He looked up and saw Kirby laughing at him and Kaos standing next to him smiling. When they made eye contact she winked then pointed at Sword and Blade. He nodded and she tip-toed over to them and took off Sword's helmet without him noticing. She then jumped up on his head and waited a few seconds.

"What are we watching?" she asked.  
Sword jumped and removed her from his head.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked.  
"Your best friend."  
"What..?"  
"Tell ya later mkay?"  
"Suure.."

Kaos stepped in front of Blade and waved. She waved back. Kaos pointed at Sword. They looked at each other then Sword felt his head.

"My helmet..?"  
"I eated it.."  
"When will I get it back?"  
"When Knightmare's dumbass gets here."  
"Okay Then.."

Kirby started to whine and Kaos went over and picked him up. He started 'poyo'ing happily and Kaos kissed him on the cheek then put him down.

"Can you two go train or something..cause I need to talk to Meta..Knight.."  
"Sure..were bored anyway."  
They both got up and walked away.

"Meta..?" Kaos asked slowly.  
"Yes Kaos?"  
"I found something..important.."  
"What is it?"  
"Remember that box?"  
"In the picture..Yes.."  
"I think I know where it is and I'll tell you what is in it."  
"Where?"  
"Umm...I'm not really sure but its one of the nearby planets..."  
"How did you find out?"  
"Kirby..I remember when...I bonded him with it..so that whenever he was near it...he would change colors."  
"He changed colors..?"  
"Sorta..his feet are turning blue...hes starting to look like Bolt."  
"Bolt..?"  
"Later..."  
"Whats in the box?"  
"An egg and a star.."  
"What are they for..?"  
"To create the next Eternal.."  
"How do we do it..?"  
"You'll know once we get your memory back.."  
"How..?"  
"You're gonna ride that warpstar!" she said excitedly.  
"Uh.."  
"Me and Kirby will help you."  
"Ok"

Kaos grabbed Meta's hand and pulled him out the door..with Kirby sitting on his head. They ran to Kaos room to get the warpstars and then to Kirby's house.

Kirby ran in and got his warpstar. Kaos let go of Meta's hand and gave him his warpstar. He opened it and his eyes turned blue. Kaos took hers out and tossed it in the air before jumping on it. Meta Knight did the same, Kirby following. She took off doing fancy tricks and circling MK along with Kirby. He was having a hard time getting off of the ground.

A blue aura started to surround her and she pulled Meta off of the ground. His warpstar started to wobble and he almost fell off.

"Try to gain your balance first."  
Meta Knight nodded.  
His warpstar stopped shaking.  
"Good now move forward."  
His warpstar inched forward at first then took off spinning and flipping.  
"Woah.." Kirby said.  
"Yeah I know.."

He came back with pink eyes. Instead of holding on to the warpstar like before he was now standing up laughing. Kaos landed with the two of them following. Kaos walked over to Meta Knight and he turned around, eyes still pink. She held her paw out and he grabbed it and held it. Kaos smiled.

"Remember now..?" she asked hopefully.  
"...Yes."  
Kaos jumped up and down happily.  
"Now what..?"  
"We rest..then get ready to go tomorrow to search for our box."  
"Okay...do you have a ship..?"  
"Its back at home..and I don't feel like making another hole..sooo..could we use the Halberd?"  
"Sure..make sure you wake them early tomorrow."  
"Sure Mety...you're starting to act like that guy.."  
"What guy..?"  
"The one who wears the gold armor."  
"Heh..sorry."  
"Its okay...now get to bed..oh...and don't tell Sword..he's never getting that helmet back."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause he looks cuter without it."  
"What about me and blade?"  
"Blade is a girl and you probably won't take your armor off unless I give you your old MGF armor.."  
"You still have it?"  
"Yeah...You're going to wear it tomorrow."  
"Sure.."  
"Bye Mety!" Kaos said before waving and walking off. 


	3. Day Three

DAY 3

"WAKE UP METY!" Kaos yelled.  
Meta Knight got up and yawned.  
"Up?"  
"Yes.."  
Kaos started smiling.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
"Go look in the mirror.."

Meta Knight got up and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. When he saw himself he gasped. He was wearing his old MGF armor. The helmet part was purple and the the cape was orange. He pulled on the cape and it transformed into bat-like wings. He walked back out and saw Kaos squishing Sword to death. Sword was blushing while Kaos said something..

"He...lp Me?"  
"Kaos..why are you all over him?"  
"Cause I know he likes me."  
"Sword?"  
"Uh.."  
"Nevermind...are your friends awake?"  
"Yup..their ready to go too..so is Kirby, and I stole some weapons from The King."  
"Really..what do you plan on doing with them?"  
"Training..duh."  
"Oh.."  
"Hey..how many rooms are there?"  
"Rooms to sleep in..3..maybe 4."  
"I get to choose everyone's rooms!"  
"Sure..now go get your friends."  
"Sure Mety!"  
Kaos ran off down the hall.

When she got to her room James was trying to put some armor on while Kaosica just stared at the wall. She walked in looking for Jace. She looked under the bed and found someone's clothes. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw him standing on the counter. She jumped up and sat next to him.

"Anything the matter?" she asked.  
"No."  
"Yes there is."  
"I thought you liked me.."  
"Sure I do!"  
"You like Meta Knight and Sword more." "Because I've known them longer than you."  
"So?"  
"Hey..you were only born a couple months ago and you want all my attention huh?

"You can have all the attention you want once this is over..okay?"  
"Once..whats over?"  
"Uh...When we find our box and Kirby actually defeats Knightmare this time."  
"Oh..umm when were you and MK born..?"  
"Couple hundred thousand years ago...he is probably a couple hundred years older than me but thats like nothing to our species..and Kirby is maybe 3,000 years younger than you."  
"Sword and Blade?"  
"Sword was at the same time as me..I dunno about Blade."  
"We going now?"  
"Once SOMEBODY gets their armor on.."  
"He said its too tight.."  
"Maybe if he wasn't so perverted it would fit.."  
"I heard that!" James yelled.  
"Stop thinking and maybe it'll fit!"  
"Fine.."  
"Ok lets get goin!"

Kaos and Jace ran down the hallway with James and his mate following closely behind. Once they reached the Courtyard they stopped and looked around making sure no one was following them. Once they were sure Kaos went up to the Fountain and pushed a well-hidden button that opened up the Fountain. They looked around once more before going down the stairs that led to the garage. Kaos closed her eyes to see if she could sense anyone inside the ship. She didn't sense anyone so they just waited while Kaos wrote down everyones rooms.

"Anyone wanna know who they're paired with?" Kaos asked "Yes!" They all answered.  
"Okay..Jace is with Kirby.."  
"Poyo!" Kirby said happily.  
"Kaosica is with Blade and James."  
"Fine with us."  
"I'm with Meta Knight and Sword.."  
"Mmkay.."  
"I have a key if anyone wants to go in.."  
"Sure!"

They all walked up to the door of the massive airship and Kaos unlocked it. They all walked in but ran into the back of someone.

"Just making sure no one can press any buttons but the pilots."  
"Oh..okay.."

They all seperated to go explore the ship. Kaos went straight to the room she shared with Sword and Meta Knight. There was only one bed. Kaos smiled then pushed the bed onto the floor, turning its stand into a table. She pulled out a random bag and opened it. Kaos used put a small flatscreen on the table. She then pulled out a laptop and set it on the corner of the bed. Kaos froze and the door to her room opened. Sword walked in. Kaos was no where to be seen but her bag was left open on the floor. Sword walked over to it and looked inside. As he bent down Kaos fell on top of him laughing as Sword started blushing.

"Let your guard down for a bag?"  
"Heh..maybe..I thought no one was in here.."  
"Well you thought wrong.."  
"Wheres Mety?"  
"Umm...At the front..why?"  
"Im sure you know why."  
"You gonna scare him again..?  
"Yup and I made sure Blade was nowhere near him.."  
"Okay..seeya later then."

Kaos left the bag on the floor and ran down the hallway. When she reached the entrance to the front she stopped and peeked in. He was looking at the controls. Kaos teleported herself over to him and he jumped. Kaos turned him around and hugged him before giving him the key to the ship.

They started the Halberd and set it to autopilot before going back to their room with sword.

"Sup Sword.." Kaos said.  
"Nothin.." he replied.  
"We're going to arrive in 4 and a half days.." Meta Knight stated.  
"Plenty of time for everyone to get to know eachother better!" Kaos said happily.  
"Yeah..but what about Kirby..?"  
"Uh..he has a slight speech impairment..or something like that..but he can understand us pretty well."  
"Okay..where and when are we gonna meet?"  
"Umm..The Lounge...around Lunch time."  
"Sure."

Kaos pulled a couch out of her bag and discarded it before putting the couch in front of the flatscreen. Sword and MK sat on the couch leaving no room for Kaos. She jumped up and sat in Sword's lap. Sword started blushing again.

"Kirby quit it! " Jace yelled.  
"Poyono!" he yelled back.  
"Why Not?"  
"poyohungry!" Kirby yelled as he inhaled the small mini fridge.  
"Ugh..lets go eat lunch then."  
"Yay!"

Kaos and Sword were in the kitchen trying to make lunch..but Kaos decided to just give everyone a frozen pizza. She stuck them all in the oven and left to go tell them it was time to eat. She saw Jace and Kirby walking down the hallway and decided to see what they were up to. When they met in the hallway they stopped and Kaos smiled before hugging Jace and Kirby.

"Hungry?"  
"Yeah..Kirby ate the fridge.."  
Kaos gasped and sent a warning look at Kirby who frowned.  
"Poyosorry..Poyohungry.."  
"You always are..and I'm gonna fix that right now."  
"How?"  
"He is not allowed to eat anything unless I say otherwise."  
"Poyoo.."  
"Your Falt..uhh..Its almost lunch time and I need you to go find Meta Knight."  
"Ok.."

Kaos walked down the hallway humming to herself until she got to Kaosica's room. She walked in and saw them all playing a card game..Blade seemed to be losing. She walked in further and sat next to Kaosica.

"Havin fun there?"  
"Nope..We're bored as hell." Kaosica replied.  
"Well..we're gonna eat lunch in a couple minutes..we decided to use that time to get to know everyone better."  
"Interesting.."  
"What are you guys playing?"  
"No Idea...but Blade is losing.."  
"So..I'm leaving with Kaos.."  
"I'll go too."  
"I'm just gonna stay here and be James.."  
"Uh..O..kay?"

The thre girls exited the room and ran down the hallway before James decided to change his mind and go with them. Once they reached the kitchen they saw everyone else seated at the table and waiting.

"Uh...Ready?"  
"Yes.."  
"Poyo!"  
"Sure."

"Mmkay I'll go get the pizza."  
Kaos ran off into the Kitchen.  
"Umm..were supposed to be learning crap about eachother right?"  
"Correct."  
"Well I'll tell you everything you need to know about James."

"He..is a...Pervert."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..Its annoying most of the time."  
"Who's next?"  
"Kirby! Kirby!"  
"Sure..go ahead."  
"Poyohate caterpillars.."  
"So If I had one in my hand right now what would you do to it?"  
"Poyohide."  
"Oh.."  
Kaos walked back in with a plate full of pizza and no drinks.  
"No Drinks?" Blade asked "Hell no..I'm not your maid."  
"Sure.." Blade said.  
"I WILL hurt you blade..I don't care who you belong to."  
"Well..you seem like someone's maid to me.."  
"Who's?"  
"MK.."  
"Heck no..tell him to make me do something and see what happens"  
Blade looked at Meta Knight.  
He blinked and frowned.  
"Really want me to?"  
"Just to prove it."  
"Sure..go get us some drinks."  
"No."  
"NOW."  
Kaos ran under the table and pulled him out of the chair. He emerged blushing with a small scar on his cheek.  
"Now Blade..Next time I'm gonna throw you out the window..mmkay?  
"Okay.."  
"Anyone else wanna say anything before I tell you why we're here?"  
"No.." They all said.  
"Okay..we're here so we can find a very special box.."  
"How special?"  
"Very.."  
"Oh."  
"As you can see Kirby is starting to look like a friend of mine named Bolt..blue feet yellow body and a blue and black tail."  
"Then whats that on his head..?" Sword asked.  
"A Halo..Bolt was one of the fallen."  
"Ok."  
"I made sure that whenever we were near the box Kirby would change..and he is so that means we're getting closer to it."  
"Cool..how long until we get there?" Blade asked.  
"Three or Four days.."  
"What are we gonna do while we wait?" Kaosica asked.  
"Train..duh"  
"Oh..uh..with what?"  
"Some weapons..."  
"What kind?" Jace asked.  
"The kind you hurt people with?" Kaosica asked.  
"Sure..now stop asking stupid questions."

Kaos got up and dragged Meta Knight and Sword out the door. Everyone else was still eating but they had finsished early. She dragged them down the hallway until she got to their door. She let them go and walked in.

"Something wrong?" Sword asked.  
"Yeah..two things."  
"What?"  
"Well Kaosica doesn't like hurting people and Mety hasn't said anything to me at all..."  
"He's probably thinking about something.."  
"Sure..and Kaosica is going to have to be a medic or healer..if she has powers."  
"I'll tell her next time I see her."  
"Oh..and we only have one bed..."  
Sword and Meta Knight both started blushing.  
"I call the middle." Kaos said smiling.

Sword turned bright red and Kaos just watched him smiling. Meta Knight started to walk towards the bed, but Kaos stepped in front of him and pointed towards the bathroom. He changed direction and closed the door behind him.

"I already know you're clean soo..go ahead and go to sleep."  
"Sure."

Kaos sat on the edge of the bed watching some wierd show about little monsters coming out of red and white balls battling eachother. She started channel surfing until she got tired..which resulted in her falling off the edge of the bed and Sword having to pick her up. 


	4. Day Four

DAY 4

Kaos woke up with an arm wrapped around her and a red box. She squirmed until she was facing her captor. It was Sword. Kaos tried to go back to sleep, but Sword woke up and started blushing. Kaos frowned.

"Go back to sleep.." Kaos demanded quietly.  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so..and where is Mety?"  
"Fine..and I have no idea where he is."  
"Did he leave that box?"  
"Probably.."  
"Oh..You wait right here..don't move..I'm gonna go get him."  
"Mhm.."

Kaos got up grabbed the box and opened it. Her eyes turned Purple and she pulled a stick out of the box and ate it.

"Umm.."  
"Pocky!"  
"O..kay.."

Kaos walked out of the door eating the pocky. She peeked in everyone's rooms as she walked by and made sure to wake them up for training. She continued down the hallway and stopped in front of a red door that said 'Pilot Only'. Kaos opened the door and saw him steering the ship. She decided now wasn't the time to scare him and walked to the middle of the room.

"Mety..?"  
"Yes?"  
"You..You Left..Me.." Kaos said sadly.  
"I'm sorry.."  
"Are Not.." she said pouting.  
"Yes I Am."  
"Prove It."  
"I can't."  
"Guess What.."  
"What?"  
"I was kidding..but really..why did you leave me?"  
"Autopilot doesn't last forever.."  
"So..We would've just fell forever.."  
"You're not afraid to die..?"  
"Whats the point when its gonna happen anyway..well not to us.."  
"I don't know..um..where is Sword."  
"Wherever I told him to stay..unless he wants to be punished."  
"Uhh...What if he needs to use the bathroom?"  
"Umm..Yeah..I'll talk to you later."

Kaos ran out the door and back down the hallway. When she walked in the room Sword was in the same spot. She ran over and dragged him to the bathroom door.

"Lucky you're not James."  
"How Come?"  
"I would have left you there..now go clean up."  
"Sure."

Kaos then stepped into the hallway and screamed at the top of her lungs.."WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP OR ELSE!"

Everyone stepped out of their doors yawning and stretching. Kaos smiled and went back to her room. She knocked on the bathroom door because it was closed.

"Occupied.."  
"Do you at least have pants on?"  
"Uh..Yeah..Why?"  
"I dunno I'm bored."  
"Oh."  
Kaos walked in the bathroom and sat on the counter.  
"Need Somethin?"

"Whats Wrong?"  
"Nothing.."  
"Why are you staring at me then?"  
"Cause..."  
"Cause What?"  
"Can't Tell Ya...Sorry."  
Sword pouted.  
"Aww!"  
"Tell Me!"  
"Tonight..?  
"Fine."  
Someone knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Meta Knight.."  
"What do you want?"  
"You."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Come get me!"  
Kaos hid behind Sword.

Meta Knight opened the door and looked around. He didn't see Kaos anywhere. He looked at Sword who was facing the wall.

"Where is she?"  
Sword turned around blushing.  
"I dunno.."  
"Kaos?" he asked looking behind Sword.  
"No thats...uh..Blade!"  
"Okay.."  
Sword turned back around.  
"Why did you transform?" he whispered.  
"I felt like it.."  
"But..you're half naked."  
"Your Point?"  
"Go put some clothes on..please?"  
"Why?"  
"You want to.."  
"Okay."

Kaos got up and walked out the door, winking as she passed MK who was blushing. Sword walked out after her. She walked into the tiny closet and closed the door behind her. Sword sat on the bed and waited. She came out with some black shorts with a white belt and a 'I heart Pocky' shirt. She also had on a Grey pin-stripped hat. Sword just stared. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Ready to train?"  
"Sure.."  
"Go get everybody to come in here please."  
"Okay."

Once Sword left Kaos went into the bathroom. Meta Knight was looking in the cabinet over the sink. She walked up behind him and grabbed him.

"Heeeyy Mety!" She said happily.  
"Excuse Me?"  
"I transformed..duh."  
"Oh..Hello Kaos."  
"What did you want me for?"  
"James is looking for you."  
"Too bad.."  
"Umm..Okay."  
Meta Knight left.

Kaos walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. Sword walked through the door with the other crew members..who looked annoyed. Kaos got up and stood next to Sword.

"The hell you did to them?"  
"Nothing.."  
"Mmkay..Who is ready?"  
"For what?"  
"Training..duh."  
"Umm.."  
"I know Kaosica hates weapons sooo..She will be a healer thingy."  
"What about Me and Kirby?" Jace asked.  
"Kirby can inhale..so can you."  
"So..?"  
"You will both carry a backpack with items for you to inhale.."  
"Cool."  
"James..Blade?"  
"I can use a sword..?" Blade asked.  
"Hell no..you can use..uh...Twin Daggers."  
"Okay."  
"James..I'm sure you have your own weapon..?"  
"Yeah..my good looks."  
"Heh..You need to look sharp then."  
Everyone laughed.  
"What about me Kaos?" Sword asked.  
"You're with me..I'll find something for you.."  
"Okay."  
"Now Then..To The Training Room!"

Everyone lined up behind Kaos and walked out the door. She stopped at a big brown door with a sword similar to Galaxia hanging on it. The sword was silver.

"The fuck my sword doing here..?"  
"Thats yours?" Sword asked.  
"Yeah..Why?"  
"That sword is twice as powerful as Galaxia!"  
"Yep..Try picking it up.."

Sword grabbed the handle and lifted the sword off the hook. Kaos smirked. Sword fell over and someone laughed. She picked him up and put him over her shoulder then picked the sword up and opened the door. There was a ton of excercise equipment and a couple mats. There was a big boulder in the middle of the room that seemed to have a hole in the top. Kaos dismissed them and jumped on top of the boulder..still carrying Sword. She dropped him in the hole and jumped down after him. There was walls full of different weapons. Sword turned around in circles wide-eyed. Kaos walked up behind him and grabbed his hand. Sword started blushing..again.

"You can have anyone of these."  
"Seriously?"  
"Sure..No swords though.."  
"Okay."

Sword walked over to the left wall and looked at it. He saw a double sided staff whos ends were two gold daggers. He pointed to it and Kaos smiled.

"I want that one!"  
"Sure..you know I'm using something similar to that right?"  
"No..but Cool."  
Kaos took the staff down.  
"Thanks!"  
"Heh..Welcome."

Kaos climbed up the wall with Sword following. Once they climbed out of the boulder Everyone looked up at them. Kaos frowned and they got back to training. She jumped off of the boulder and ran over to blade...who wasn't doing anything. Kaos gave her some daggers and walked away toward a dark corner of the room. Sword followed her.

"Whats wrong?"

Kaos stared at him.  
"Kaos..?"

She jumped on him and hugged him. Sword started blushing and hugged her back.

"Kaos..?"  
"Mmmm.."  
"Kaos..?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Whats wrong with you?"  
"I dunno..must be my cat side."  
"Cat..side?"  
"Part Cat."  
"Interesting.."  
"Yeah.."  
"Where are your ears?"  
"Umm..Hidden.."  
"Can I see them?"  
"I really don't want anyone to see them.."  
"Okay..now why did you jump me?"  
"Because I do random stuff like that.."  
"Okay.."  
"Oh..uhm..your armor fell out the window.."  
"So?"  
"You don't care?"  
"No..as long as it was you that let it fall..cause YOU are gonna replace it."  
"Suure.."  
"Time for a break?"  
"Yeah.."

Kaos blew a whistle she pulled from her pocket and everyone left the room. She let go of Sword who had his ears covered. They walked down the hallway and into their room. Meta Knight was on the couch asleep. Kaos pulled a sheet off the bed and put it on him. She then fell over asleep. Sword picked her up and carried her to the bed. He left her there and went to go check their location. As he walked down the hallway he saw everyone going to the lounge area. He continued walking and went into the Pilot's room. The map was a hologram so he could still see out of the window. Sword saw that they were moving faster than before and decided that they had less time to train. He ran out the door and back down the hallway. He walked in the door and saw Meta Knight sitting on top of a shelf and Kaos sitting on the floor glaring up at him.

"What happened?"  
"Mety has a pervert book!"  
"Meta Knight?"  
"I do not have a pervert book."  
"Then why can't I see it?  
"Because.."  
"Grr.."  
"Umm..Were moving faster so we probably have about 2 or 3 days left to prepare.."  
"So..? We'll be ready."  
"Oh..umm..could you tell me what is in the box?"  
"The next Eternal."  
"Huh?"  
"A Betamon that looks like me in my other form.."  
"Oh..Its alive?"  
"No we have to put the egg and star together."  
"Oh.."  
"What time is it?"  
"I dunno ask MK.."  
"9 o'clock."  
"Thanks I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

Kaos grabbed Sword and dragged him to the bed and fell asleep. Sword started squirming and Kaos tightened her grip.

"Stop."  
"You're..killing...me"  
"Sorry.."

Kaos let go of Sword and he wrapped an arm around her. She smiled and closed her eyes. Sword turned on the television and watched a show with two stupid dogs that Knight's eyes turned pink and he watched too.

Five hours later Kaos woke up. She got out of bed and went to go wash up. Someone knocked on the door and she whimpered.

"What?"  
"Whos in here?  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah."  
"Your Mother."  
"That isn't nice."  
"Never said I was."  
"Sure didn't."

Kaos sighed and opened the door to reveal a shocked Meta Knight. He pointed to her face and she whimpered again.

"How did that happen..?"  
"I don't know..but it hurts."  
"I can tell..you want me to go get Kaosica..?  
"No Thanks..I can take care of it myself."  
"Okay..but theres a meeting in the Lounge soon.."  
"Kay I'll be there.

Meta Knight left the room and Kaos closed the bathroom door and looked at her scar. It slanted across her fur and it went over her left eye. She went out the bathroom and opened a drawer with her clothes in it. She pulled out a black heart shaped eyepatch and tied it on. Kaos brushed her fur before leaving for the Lounge.

As she walked down the hall she heard a crash from one of the bedrooms and walked in. She saw James standing on top of a high shelf and a huge roach..demon..thing. He was crying and shaking. Kaos sighed and grabbed the demon's antenna and choked it with them. James stopped crying but he kept on shaking. Kaos pulled him down and he just stared at her.

"Welcome.."  
"Thanks...and why are you a cat..?"  
"Oh my..can you see my ears..?"  
"Yeah..why?"  
"Just..don't touch them..I need a hat..oh and I transformed to keep MK away.."  
"Oh..I have a fedora..Its black so it'll match..and what did he do to you..?"  
"Thanks..he didn't do anything..its just..what he COULD do."  
"Oh.."

James gave Kaos the Fedora, which she put on immediatley and smiled. James smiled too..still shaking a little. Kaos grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and down the hallway.

"Where did it come from..?"  
"I dunno..I was seeing this Black Haze and it just showed up.."  
"Mhm..did you hear anything..?  
"No.."  
"I'll warn the others during the meeting."  
"Okay."

They continued walking down the hallway chatting until they reached the lounge. Kaos held onto James' hand since he was still shaking. Kaosica stood up from a chair and rushed over to them, worry evident on her face. James tried to stop shaking but it just got worse so Kaos pushed him over to Kaosica, who embraced him. They walked away..James probably telling her what happened. Kaos scanned the room and found Sword and Meta Knight sitting in a corner. She quietly slipped over to them and scared them both by squishing them to her. They both started blushing and Kaos smiled. She then sat down in the chair between them and waited for one of them to say something.

"Sorry.." Sword said sadly.  
"What for..?"  
"The scar.."  
"You mean YOU did this..?"  
"NO..There was..I don't know..like..a black fog..then something started making wierd noises and I thought it was a demon so I got away from you thinking it was gonna get you if I stayed.."  
"How'd I get the scar..?"  
"It cut you..I was trying to stop it..but...it was to fast."  
"Someone really hates me.."  
"Maybe..The hat is nice.."  
"James let me wear it.."  
"Ears..?"  
"Yeah..he already knew I was part something so he knew I had ears already, he also knew that I hate showing my ears.."  
"Oh..Think we should start..?"  
"Sure." Kaos agreed before telling everyone to be quiet.

They started off talking about their training schedules and who used what weapon. They then discussed who the pilots were and when they should control the ship since Autopilot didn't last forever. Kaos and James then told everyone about the Black Haze and they got worried. Kaos promised them they would all be safe and invited them to sleep in her room. They all agreed happily and were dismissed to go get their things together. Kaos left the lounge and checked their location before heading to her room.

As soon as she opened the door someone hugged her from behind and someone in front. Kaos smiled and turned around so they would let go. The one in front was Sword..of course. The one in back was Kirby with a huge smile on his face. Kaos hugged them both back and picked up Kirby. His smile got wider.

"I didn't even know that was possible." Kaos said shocked.  
"What..?" Sword asked.  
"Kirby's smile could get so big.."  
"Oh..Umm..what are we gonna do when they get here..?"  
"I dunno.."  
"Can you tell me what you were gonna tell me before..?"  
"Oh..uh..how about tomorrow morning when everyone leaves..sorry."  
"Can I see your ears..Please..?"  
"Fine."

Kaos took off her fedora and showed Sword her black ears. One of them had a white star on it. Sword reached out, but then put his hand down and pointed behind Kaos. Kaos turned around and saw everyone by the door smiling. Kaos asked them to come in and to find a place to sleep.

Once they were all settled in, Kaos turned on the Television and went over to the bookshelf. She chose a thick book and lay on her bed to begin reading. As soon as she turned the fist page she saw it. The Black Haze. Kaos yelled for eveyone to get back even though she couldn't tell if they did. She sat up against what she believed to be the headboard and waited for it to pass. After a while it did pass and there was a demon in the middle of the room. The demon very much resembled a wolfwrath except it was more feminine and its fur was a shiny blue. It also had a cracked halo laying on its head. Kaos held her hand up and approached it. The demon looked at her from the corner of its eye then turned around and..pranced over to her. Kaos' eyes widened and she put her hand down. The demon rubbed against Kaos' legs and Kaos frowned. She pet the demon.

"Umm..what is it..?" Kaos asked Meta Knight.  
"A Hevonlee."  
"Is it good..?"  
"As long as you don't hurt it on purpose."  
"Okay..can it speak..?"  
"I don't know probably."  
"Umm I can understand animals..just in case it can't talk." Kaosica said.  
"Okay."  
"Uh..Hevonlee..?"  
"Yes Master..?"  
"Wow..Umm..Where did you come from?"  
"The Haze."  
"What is it exactly..?"  
"Its a whole other dimension..half good..half bad."  
"So you came from the good side?"  
"No, I'm from inbetween."  
"Oh..why does the Haze occur..we didn't do anything.."  
"We demons don't even know..but I think it has something to do with whoever summoned us."  
"James got a roach thing..why?"  
"There must be something dark within him..I can erase it if he wants and the haze may come back to him."  
"James..?"  
"Okay..will it hurt..?"  
"No not really."  
"Okay."

The Hevonlee walked over to James and sat down. It then placed its paw on his forehead and started to glow brightly. James then started to glow too and his eyes widened. A bright flash temporarily blinded everyone. Once they could see again James was now part cat. He also looked very similar to Kaos. Kaos stared at him then pointed to her head.

James went into the bathroom and gasped. He had ears and a tail..the same as Kaos'. He also had a star on his ear. James refrained from touching his ears since Kaos did too. Kaos walked into the bathroom behind him and grabbed his tail. James whimpered and she let go.

"What was that for..?"  
"Making sure you could feel it."  
"Oh..can I touch my ears.?"  
"Sure..I don't touch mine because of how sensitive they are."  
"Oh."  
"Umm..what can't I do..?"  
"You can't swim unless you have something covering your ears."  
"Thats it..?"  
"Yep."  
"Thanks."  
"Good Luck.."

Kaos and James both walked out of the bathroom and watched everyone asking the Hevonlee questions. Kaos smiled and whistled, calling her new pet to her. Kaos rubbed behind her ears and she sat down. Kaosica came over and pet the Hevonlee too.

"Why is James part cat..?" she asked the Hevonlee "Its his true form."  
"How..?"  
"His parents abandoned him."  
"His parents are dead.."  
"No they abandoned him awhile after he was born.."  
"Why..?"  
"I couldn't tell."  
"Oh..why does he have a star on his ear..?"  
"Ask my master, for I have no such knowledge."  
"Kaos..?"  
"The star is a family seal..sort of."  
"So he's related to you..?"  
"Maybe..the family name is Foxx..what is his last name..?"  
"Foxx.."  
"I guess we are."  
"So he is realated to you in this form but not the other one..?"  
"Yes..I'm not quite sure how I have two forms because they joined long ago."  
"Oh."  
"Is there anything I shouldn't do..or try..?"  
"Touching his ears and tail..unless he says so."  
"Okay"

Kaosica thanked them for the information and walked away. Kaos continued petting the Hevonlee. Sword walked over and frowned.

"Is it dangerous..?"  
"IT is a she and no..she isn't, but she does need a name."  
"Oh.."  
"Do you have a name already..?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Okay..How about Lunei..?"  
"That is a great name!" the Hevonlee said excitedly.  
"Thanks.."  
"Umm.."  
"Oh yeah..here is my best friend..Sword..who also needs a new name."  
"Hello Sword."  
"Hello..uh..are you gonna name me..?"  
"When I come up with one maybe..but what were you about to do earlier..?"  
"I wanted to touch your ears.."  
"Oh..you can touch my tail..no ears though."  
"Okay."

Sword petted Lunei and then sat down next to Kaos. Kaos turned to Sword, who had a disturbed expression. She tilted her head slightly and he looked up. He smiled but she could still tell that he was disturbed. Lunei was also studying him.

"Sword..Whats Wrong?" Kaos asked.  
"Nothing..I was just thinking."  
"About what..?"  
"Well..I don't know what we're gonna do when we get there.."  
"Don't worry I'll tell you once I put it all together."  
"Okay.."

Kaos gave him a hug and ran back over to the bookshelf. She climbed on top of it and whistled loudly. Everyone gave her their full attention.

"Okay...has everyone been training like I told you all to..?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Good..apparantly we're moving faster than before..so we don't have much time left to prepare."  
"Where are we going exactly..?"  
"DeiMoon..just to go talk with someone, then we're heading to Excel Star..my home planet.." Kaos said.  
"Anything wrong with your home planet?"  
"Whats wrong with most of the planets in this galaxy..?" Jace asked.  
"Demon Beasts." Meta Knight answered "Right..and that is why we train..but since Lunei came along I'm sure we'll get the box back."  
"Are we gonna have..like groups or something..?" Blade asked "Sure we could..and everyone who has a warpstar will have to share with someone who doesn't since they can convert into small starships and orbit during the nighttime."  
"Okay..I don't really know how to work mine..but what if someone's malfunctions..?" Jace asked "Then we will go search for shelter.." Kaos responded "Will we travel on foot..?" James asked "Most of the time." Kaos answered.  
"What about Lunei..she may not fit in the warpstar with you.." Sword said.  
"I can still go back to my original form..."  
"Okay..so who is in what group?" Meta Knight asked.  
"Okay the people in my group will be..Lunei, Sword, Meta, Kirby."  
"Umm..my group will be..James, Blade, and..Jace." Kaosica said "Okay two groups..we will all have communicators just in case..but make sure your comm is very quiet."  
"Okay..will we have a map or something..?" Kaosica asked "The communicators have a GPS built in so you won't get lost unless something jams it."  
"Okay."  
"Anymore questions..or announcements?"  
"Uh..yeah.." James said "Go Ahead.."  
"Okay..if anyone DOES get lost just call my name I can hear pretty well now.."  
"Okay..and you may fight if you have to..if anything looks innocent it probably isn't..so no pets unless its from the haze."  
Everyone nodded.  
"Okay you all can go to sleep now."

Everyone departed to finish settling in and go to bed. Kaos was talking with Kaosica about their schedule when they get to Excel Star, and how to work a warpstar in case Jace didn't know what he was doing. Once they finished talking they both headed for bed. 


End file.
